In a peer-to-peer (P2P) network, each peer computer can act as a client or a server to the other peer computers in the P2P network, allowing shared access to various resources, such as digital content items, directly between peer computers without having to direct data through a central server computer. For example, a peer computer may query other peer computers in the P2P network for availability of a digital content item, and then request the digital content item from a given peer computer that responds to the query. Typically, the peer computer may request the digital content item from the first peer computer that responds to the query or a peer computer that is immediately available to provide the digital content item regardless of a state of that peer computer, such as a location, bandwidth, throughput, connection type, or other characteristic of that peer computer. Such an uninformed selection of a content source to provide the digital content item may result in a less than optimal download experience. In other words, the peer computer may make an uninformed decision about selection of a content source when requesting a digital content item. In traditional P2P networks, the peer computer does not have information about all other peer computers in the P2P network or a mechanism to analyze such information to select a content source to provide a favorable download experience.